pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Racers
The Piston Cup racers that appear in Cars and in Cars 3. Lightning McQueen :Main article: Lightning McQueen Main sponsor: [[Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment|'Rust-eze '''Medicated Bumper Ointment]] '''Number:' 95 Team includes: '''Not Chuck (first race); Doc Hudson, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge (final race); Mack '''Voice: Owen Wilson & Keith Ferguson Strip Weathers :Main article: Strip Weathers Main sponsor: Dinoco Number: 43 Team includes: Luke Pettlework; Rotor Turbosky; Gray; Dinoco Girls Voice: Richard Petty Cal Weathers Main article: ''Cal Weathers '''Main sponsor:' Dinoco Number: '42 '''Team includes: 'Strip Weathers Voice: Kyle Petty Chick Hicks :Main article: Chick Hicks '''Main sponsor: htb: Hostile Takeover Bank Number: 86 Team includes: Chief Chick (chief) ; Bruiser Bukowski Voice: Michael Keaton (Cars), Bob Peterson (Cars 3) Jackson Storm :Main article: Jackson Storm Main Sponsor: IGNTR Number: 20 Team includes: Ray Reverham Voice: Armie Hammer Cruz Ramirez :Main article: Cruz Ramirez Main Sponsor: [[Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment|'Rust-Eze']] (2017 Florida 500 Piston Cup race only), Dinoco (official racing sponsor) Number: 95 (2017 Florida 500 Piston Cup only), 51 (official racing number) Team includes: Lightning McQueen (crew chief), Smokey (2017 Florida 500 Piston Cup race only), Guido Voice: Cristela Alonzo Dale "Junior" Earnhardt Jr. :Main article: Junior Main sponsor: Dale Earnhardt, Inc. Number: 8 Voice: Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Aiken Axler :Main article: Aiken Axler Number: 28 Main sponsor: Nitroade Hi-Energy Drink Team includes: Hugo Fast Claude Scruggs :Main article: Claude Scruggs Number: 52 Main sponsor: Leak Less Adult Drip Pans: Watch your Wheels Team includes: Stacy ; Earl Filter Winford Bradford Rutherford :Main article: Winford Bradford Rutherford Number: 64 Main sponsor: RPM '''Nightime Backfire Suppresint '''Team includes: "Petrol" Pulaski Todd Marcus :Main article: Todd Marcus Number: 123 Main sponsor: No Stall Team includes: Roman Dunes ; Shirley Spinout Billy Oilchanger :Main article: Billy Oilchanger Number: 58 Main sponsor: Octane Gain Turbo Vitamins Team includes: Dudley Spare Crusty Rotor :Main article: Crusty Rotor Number: 76 Main sponsor: Vinyl Toupee: Vinyl Top In a Can Floyd Mulvihill :Main article: Floyd Mulvihill Number: 70 Main sponsor: Gasprin Hood Ache Relief Rusty Cornfuel :Main article: Rusty Cornfuel Number: 4 Main sponsor: Tow Cap Hitch Protectors Dirkson D'Agostino :Main article: Dirkson D'Agostino Number: 34 Main sponsor: Trunk Fresh: Smell ya' later Darren Leadfoot :Main article: Darren Leadfoot Number: 82 Main sponsor: Shiny Wax Team includes: Senior Trax; Nebekenezer Schmidt Slider Petrolski :Main article: Slider Petrolski Number: 74 Main sponsor: Sidewall O' Shine Davey Apex :Main article: Davey Apex Number: 84 Main sponsor: Re-Volting Rebuilt Alternators Ernie Gearson :Main article: Ernie Gearson Number: 93 Main sponsor: Spare Mint Team includes: Ernest B. Raykes ; Piccolo Perry Lee Revkins :Main article: Lee Revkins Main sponsor: Transberry Juice Number: 63 Manny Flywheel :Main article: Manny Flywheel Main sponsor: N2O Cola Number: 68 Team includes: N2O Cola Pitty Ryan Shields :Main article: Ryan Shields Main sponsor: View Zeen '''Corrective Windshields '''Number: 39 Murray Clutchburn :Main article: Murray Clutchburn Main sponsor: Sputter Stop Cold Engine Relief Number: 92 James Cleanair :Main article: James Cleanair Main sponsor: Vitoline: For older active cars Number: 61 Team includes: Vitoline Pitty Eugene Carbureski :Main article: Eugene Carbureski Main sponsor: Tank Coat: Soothes upset tanks Number: 36 Team includes: Jerry Drivechain Kevin Racingtire :Main article: Kevin Racingtire Main sponsor: Shifty Drug Number: 35 Ruby "Easy" Oaks :Main article: Ruby Oaks Main sponsor: Easy Idle: A Warm Start to a Cold Morning Number: 51 Johnny Blamer :Main article: Johnny Blamer Main sponsor: Faux Wheel Drive Number: 54 Chuck Armstrong :Main article: Chuck Armstrong Main sponsor: Mood Springs Number: 33 Brush Curber :Main article: Brush Curber Main sponsor: Fiber Fuel Number: 56 Haul Inngas :Main article: Haul Inngas Main sponsor: Retread Tire Deodorant: Roll On Number: 79 Ponchy Wipeout :Main article: Ponchy Wipeout Main sponsor: Bumper $ave Number: 90 Ralph Carlow :Main article: Ralph Carlow Main sponsor: Lil' Torquey Pistons Number: 117 Misti Motorkrass :Main article: Misti Motorkrass Main sponsor: '''Carburetor '''Rev-N-Go Decongestant Number: 73 Kevin Shiftright :Main article: Kevin Shiftright Main sponsor: Clutch Aid Number: 121 Mac iCar :Main article: Mac iCar Main sponsor: Apple, Inc. Number: 84 Greg Candyman :Main article: Greg Candyman Main sponsor: Tach-O-Mint Number: 101 Sage VanDerSpin :Main article: Sage VanDerSpin Main sponsor: Creme Filled Gask-its: The Racetrack Treat Number: 80 Trivia * Two racers bear the number 84: Davey Apex and Mac iCar. * Misti Motorkrass is the only female racer. * Out of all the racers, Rusty Cornfuel has the number with the lowest value, 4, while Todd Marcus' number, 123, is the highest. Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters